As If My Own
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Sequel to Broken Will tells his daughter a story of her real parents.“She looks so much like him, the both of them. I really miss them Will.” The blonde woman let a tear fall from her eye.


_**As If My Own**_

**_This is the sequel to my other fic Broken._ **

* * *

"Daddy," said the little girl that lay in the bed. She had light brown skin and hazel eyes, obviously of no biological relation to her parents. "Tell me about my daddy."

Will laughed from where he sat in the chair beside the bed. "I'm your daddy Maria."

"No I want to hear about my real daddy. The one who gave me the dark skin."

"You didn't get your skin from him; you got it from your mother."

"Well then I want to hear about her too."

Will smiled and looked to his adopted daughter. "Your father was a very brave man. His name was Jack Sparrow. He was a pirate and the captain of the Black Pearl."

"I've heard of the Black Pearl before. I've seen it too! When it comes to the harbor," Maria said excitedly, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her father being the captain of that ship.

"Uh huh. And your mother was named Anamaria. She was from Cuba. She met your father one night in Tortuga. She had left Cuba on a small boat and sail to the town. She bet a game of cards with him. If he won he would get her boat, and if she won she would get his money. Anamaria was very good at cards and she won getting all the money from Jack. But the next morning he had taken her boat anyway leaving her in Tortuga. A couple of weeks later he came back with a ship called the _HMS Interceptor_.

"Well your father was trying to recruit an able-bodied crew to sail on the _Interceptor_ and the _Pearl__,_ so we could rescue Elizabeth who had been taken by an evil pirate named Barbossa who had also stolen Jack's ship. Anamaria was at the end of the dock with a hat over her face.

Suddenly she said 'And what's the benefit for us?' Your father walked down the dock and lifted the hat to be greeted with a slap and her saying 'You stole my boat."

'Borrowed… borrowed without permission love,' he said and earned himself another slap.

And I said to Jack, 'I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?'

'No that one I deserved,' he said and then he promised Ana the ship." Will looked at his daughter who was fighting off sleep to hear the rest of the tale. He took out his pocket watch to look at it. 11:29. It was too late for the little girl to be up anyway but he decided to keep on until she had finally given up.

A few minutes later the girl's eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. He gently pulled the covers up to her shoulders and planted a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her sleeping figure before closing the door.

"Are you asleep Elizabeth?" Will said walking into the room he shared with his wife.

"No," she said sitting up in the bed. "I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" Will came down and lay down beside her. "Maria wanted to hear about her parents."

"What did you tell her?" she said snuggling up to his warm embrace.

"I told her what happened. Not in any sort of detail. Just the basic outlook you know?" Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Is Jake sleep?" He asked about his own biological son.

"He was when I was in there last."

"I love her you know." Will said talking about his daughter Maria.

Elizabeth replied jokingly, already knowing who he was talking about, "What other woman do you love, William Turner."

"She's a lovely lass. Her name's Maria Victoria," he chuckled lightly at the little game. "I really do Elizabeth. I love her like my own daughter." They sat in silence for a moment thinking about their family. "Its gonna be hard when she gets older. They already think she's a servant child. It-" the woman in his arms brought a finger to his lips.

"Jack Sparrow told me before he died that she was nobody's servant or slave. I intend to keep it that way. She's no servant. She's your daughter and I know you love her and I do too," she said replacing her fingers with her lips before wrapping her arms around his waist.. "She looks so much like him, the both of them. I really miss them Will." The blonde woman let a tear fall from her eye.

"I know," he said raking a hand through her hair. "I do too. I miss both of them."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay folks! This is the second part of the trilogy. The next part should be up in like 20 hours. It's 3:30am now.. And it only took me like 40 minutes to write this. I know its not that good or at least I don't think it is but it's okay. The third part is much better though (well it will be when I write it) So I'm off to get some sleep and relieve my butt from pain before writing another chapter to Speaking of the Past and the third part of this series.**


End file.
